Half eyed ghoul
by halfeyedknight
Summary: What would for say happen if two one-eyed ghouls had children together. Find out in this epic thrill seeking fanfiction where Eto meets another toy, but this toy does not make her bored, or will this toy get bored of her. Rated T because shouldn't ever Tokyo Ghoul story be rated at least T? If you submit an OC, I will use it if i like the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ward three was the ward I was born in. I was born from two miracles. If my parents were two miracles, I didn't know what that made me. Both of my parents were one eyed ghouls. The strongest type of all ghouls till I was born. You have to be wondering what two one eyed ghouls would make. If you're not that smart in science, you probably wouldn't know unless you were told, and that's what I am here for.

Well crossing two one eyed ghouls would you think that it would increase or decrease the ghoul side of it? What if it was both at the same time? As far as I know I am the only like this. For me I became more human and yet more ghoul. I was faster and stronger than one eyed ghouls. I could eat human food, so there was no need for eating human meat. My RC cells are that of a human, but only when my kagune and kanekun isn't out. Then my RC cells shoot through the roof.

My mother had an ukaku type kagune while my father had a rinaku type. I inherited both although my colors of them changed a bit for some reason. My ukaku type kagune is as white as snow, but my rinaku kagune is pitch black. My hair is the same color as my ukaku, but my eyes are unique. They do not share the same color. One is blood red while the other is midnight purple. I look awfully skinny also an easy target to some. The jocks never saw it coming.

That actually started an investigation on me for beating up a football team well most of them. I had to pass several tests from the CCG after that. I had to swallow whole foods and go through a RC scanner. It was just decided that I was really good at fighting, but even more surprising they thought I had potentially for the CCG. I agreed thinking what better hiding place then right in front of them.

It didn't take me long to surpass all my superiors. They all told me the way I moved with weapons was unnatural. They all admired my strength and speed. I became so good that it didn't take long for me to get a subordinate. I used my subordinate to help me escape. It wouldn't be long till they would find some opportunity to find out I was a ghoul. I faked my death then went to live in the 20th ward. I couldn't return home or I could risk putting my family in danger. As of now I was a rouge ghoul living on the streets.

Within a week of being alone I had managed to find a job. I would be working at the local gas station as a cashier. The money was much but it was enough to get me an apartment. I didn't know what to do with my life any more. Often I just wondered around the streets at night looking for something to do. One night though I heard a scream, but by the time i reached the guy that screamed he was half dead while the other person was crushed under metal beams. The ambulance I called barely arrived in time for him to be saved.

I was asked all these questions by the police like if I saw what had happened. I told them that I had just arrived after it had happened. Finally after twenty minutes of being questioned I was let go. I decided to go out, and hunt later that night being around so many people always had made me hungry.

I usually didn't eat people for it was only an option in my life, but human food never could taste as good as them. I knew not to just eat anyone though. I looked for someone who I felt shouldn't be allowed to live any longer. I guess that luck wanted to help me out tonight although it wasn't in favor of the guy in front of me.

I was tempted not to kill the guy since he had just been robbed by a guy who "stumbled" into him. The guy that walked into him on purpose had white hair and a lot of stitches. I watched as the guy walked away with my victim's wallet. When the guy started to pass by an alley, I quickly rushed ahead and punched him all the way into it.

My favorite motto was only the strong survive. It was completely true in this world too. I looked around to make sure no one saw what just happened. The street was deserted at this time of night mostly. I put on my mask which was designed to be a demon. Then I shoved my hoodie on before I walked down the alley to feed. The guy was knocked out from my punch, so I just started tearing off chunks of meat as I feed.

It didn't take long for me to hear footsteps approaching from behind. See I told you Amon I heard someone say behind me. Yes I suppose you were right Amon said. Patience and Will pays off Mado replied behind me by now I had stood up. When I turned around, I noticed that it was two males. One was buff while the other one looked kind of old. I was not going to underestimate either of them though, or I would end up dead.

''Do you know what this is?'' Mado asked me. I stood there waiting for them to start a fight where I could end their miserable lives. I worked for the CCG while I was there. I learned some important things about why most people worked their. Rumor was that Amon was raised by a ghoul while Mado's wife was killed by the owl. ''The silent type.'' Amon said. ''It's too bad'' Mado said ''I would have given you a painless death if you would have told me.''

Mado came at me first with a quinque trying to use a straight jab on me. He was toying with me trying to see my capabilities. I just backed up against the wall which put his quinque right on my chest but he didn't apply any force yet. ''Now that I am looking at your mask'' Mado stated. ''Yea I didn't recognize it either maybe he is new around here'' Amon finished. ''Not for long'' Mado replied.

''You are mistaken if you think I'm going to die this easily'' I said. I released my kanekun which scared the crap out of Amon. My instinct told me there was something special about you Mado said. I've never seen a ghoul like this Amon said as he regained his posture. I tilted my head sideways before asking are you prepared to die tonight. After I said that, I released my ukaku type kagune, and I started shooting crystals at both of them. Their reflexes were too sharp to be hit by any of the crystals besides one or two.

They had given me too much room now, so I released my other kagune. ''Interesting'' Mado said. ''He is a kajuja so that easily makes him a double SS rank'' Amon said in shock. I sent four tentacles at each of them causing them to be separated. I planned on taking out the old man first, but they started to run.

I would continue that battle some other time, but for now I had to dispose of the body. The CCG could easily trace my saliva from when I was tested. I needed to get rid of it fast before more men arrived at the scene. I swallowed the rest of the body whole. I returned quickly to my apartment making sure to take all kinds of zigzags if someone was following me. I most definitely lost them. I changed clothes then went to sleep.

It was Monday, and I didn't have work till Saturday, so I stayed home for the remainder of the week. When Saturday came around, I went to work making sure I didn't have any of the same clothes on from Monday. Saturday and Sunday went by fast, and sure enough it was Monday morning. I decided it was okay to go out again. For once though, I decided to go out during the day time. I needed to do something, or else I would die of boredom.

I started to explore the twentieth ward some. I passed by the hospital, several restaurants, and finally decided to go in a bookstore. Books had always been my favorite hobby to do during the day. I didn't know the author in the store, but there were a lot of people here, so I figured why not. The girl hadn't even arrived yet I almost left the line, but she showed up right before I did.

The author was an energetic young girl around my age which was 21. She had long green hair. Her name was Sen Takatski. I had recently bought a book that she wrote. It was a mystery novel, and its' name had something to do with eggs. I wasn't even interested in the book she wrote. All I cared for was meeting an author. It was a hobby of mine to go to book signings.

The line gradually moved on at a steady pace. When it was finally my turn to go, I presented the book which she grabbed and asked ''who to make it out to.'' ''You can just sign it'' I said. ''I only came to meet you'' I said. ''Are you a fan or a hater'' she asked looking at me curiously. '' Neither'' I said ''it is just a hobby of mine to meet authors.''

''That's a strange hobby'' she said while writing in the book. ''Mind if I ask a few questions'' I said. ''Later'' she said. Apparently there would be a later. '' Ok'' I said while taking my book back. ''Thank you come again'' she yelled as I walked away. It sounded like she worked as a waitress. In my book was scribbled meet me out back in twenty minutes.

She must have been able to tell that I was a ghoul which would make her one too. I didn't even notice though. I went ahead and walked around the side of the building to the back which was just an alleyway. Most ghouls couldn't tell which I was human or ghoul unless they were really strong. I hoped that was the case. I wouldn't hold back on her if that's what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

She must usually run late because it had been thirty minutes since I had came. I was walking away when I heard the door over there open up. ''Don't tell me you're leaving already'' I heard her say. ''Are you always this late'' I asked after I turned back around. ''Only most of the time'' she said. ''I won't wait again next time'' I replied. ''Who said anything about a next time'' she said. ''I might have come out here to kill you she'' said.

''That would be a mistake on your part'' I said while I put myself in a fighting stance. ''I was only joking'' she said. ''We have more important matters to discuss'' she started. ''I'm with an organization of ghouls that could use any one eyed like you.'' She thought I was a one eyed I thought. Maybe that's what she was a one eyed ghoul. That would explain why I couldn't really pick up on her scent. That and the fact that I wasn't really trying to.

''I'm not a one eyed'' I said quickly. ''How could you not be'' She said. ''I can smell both human and ghoul in you'' she stated. ''I would call myself more of a half eyed ghoul'' I said. ''What do you mean by tha'' she started but stopped when I showed her. ''Wow'' she said. ''That really is unique having half of a kanekun in both eyes.'' ''I am the product of two one eyed ghouls'' I said before she could ask how.

''Be honest with me'' she said. ''Is it better than a regular one eyed'' she finished. ''In all ways'' I asked. ''Yes'' she responded in a voice that meant keep going. ''I can eat any kind of food also my strength is higher than my parents combined.'' ''It is at eleven thousand plus I don't eat humans a lot to avoid the CCG so you tell me'' I said. I could see the excitement in her eyes from what I had told her.

''So will you join my organization'' she said with a smirk. ''Maybe'' I said letting a smile touch my lips. ''Just answer a few question I have'' I replied. ''What are the questions'' she said starting to get irritated. ''Question number one'' I said ''will I have to move'' I asked. ''Not unless you want to'' she said.

''Question number two on a scale of one to ten how much fun is it'' I asked. ''I would say ten'' she replied. ''Question number three will I have to kill my way to the top'' I asked. ''Not as long as you prove your money is where your mouth is'' she said. ''Last question will I see you around more'' I asked. ''Of course'' she responded ''I can't let you get yourself killed or I would be losing a valuable asset.'' ''I guess I will join'' I said.

''You didn't even ask about what we do'' she said in a let done voice. ''If it's something stupid or meaningless I will just leave'' I said. ''What if we won't let you'' she said. ''Then I will slaughter all of you first.'' ''That sounds splendid'' she said. ''The next five minutes I spent taking her over to my little apartment.'' Apparently she needed to know where I lived, so she could come fetch me this weekend.

When we got to my apartment, she seemed a little bit disappointed. ''By the way'' she said ''if you're not as good as you say then you won't see this place again after Saturday.'' ''What do you mean'' I asked. ''Every person we let in our organization has to battle one of our top members if they are able to survive for at least a minute then there in, but they can keep going if they want.''

She left after telling me that. I didn't plan on surviving that just wasn't my style. Survival of the fittest was the way to live if you were on top. I ended up getting bored around eightish, so I went out for the night looking around for some trouble. When I smelled blood in the air, I followed the lingering scent. I stayed in the shadows watching as a ghoul offered another ghoul some of the human. The guy fell to his knees, but he just couldn't eat. Was it suppose to be some new ghoul diet I thought to myself trying not to laugh.

The ghoul that offered the food died by another ghoul. The show was just getting better and better. I didn't like the new guy already though he was too weak to act so cocky. I stepped out of the shadows and said ''exactly who in the world made you queen bitch.'' That sentence alone seemed to piss this guy off. I could hear a lot of laughter coming from the roof now.

''I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face'' the guy said. ''Try it and you won't be walking for awhile'' I said. He rushed at me with his kagune out. It extended out of his leg. He tried to roundhouse kick me. I easily ducked it then came around and elbow him in the neck. He fell to his knees leaving me the perfect opportunity. As soon as I extended my rinaku, crystalized shards flew at me from the building. I leaned my head backwards which made them fly right in front of my face.

A girl hopped down from the roof. ''Let him leave with his legs or he won't survive the night'' she said. ''Tell me what to do again and he won't be the only one missing some body parts.'' The guy was by the girl now. That other guy was mumbling something about his humanity. What can I say about ghouls some just wasn't meant to be.

''The more the merrier'' I said. ''Your odds won't increase any if you were to add any more people.'' ''I really don't like unfair fights though so do you mind if I get a partner.'' ''Hey kid'' I said to the guy by me. He looked up at me. ''Can you fight eh what am I kidding either way he will be my partner okay'' I asked them. ''It won't make a difference'' the girl said. ''You are right about that'' I said.

I charged at the girl pulling out both of my kagunes. I noticed how quickly the other guy ran away leaving the girl here alone. She barely managed to dodge my tentacles, and she got stuck with a couple crystals I shot at her. ''Is violence necessary'' I heard a guy ask. I jumped backwards where she couldn't try to counter me. I looked over to see the old man who asked me. ''Please follow me'' He said. God today people just liked to aggravate me. I followed after the girl and guy. I give up on fighting for today.


	3. Aogiri

**Important Service Announcement**

 **I had stopped writing this story because I was busy with school and couldn't get any Wi-Fi to upload but now that's not the case. I decided to continue though mainly to Cliffhanger247 telling me I should. Chapter upload will be at least once a week probably more. I usually write on school days and then upload during the weekends. Now that that's over lets get on with chapter three.**

* * *

"We of Anteiku try not to cause violence to avoid doves" the old man said. "We also try to distribute flesh to all of the weaker ghouls who can not hunt for themselves" he continued. "I'm not interested in what you do but next time your employee or underlings whatever the girl is to you picks a fight with me I won't stop" I said in a pissed offed tone. I didn't even know what was making me so mad right now. "The girl has a name and you started the fight" she said from the other side of the shop.

"I don't care if you have a name or not" I said. "Call me the girl or anything like it again and you'll wish you would've" she said. "You are all talk but either way this is a waste of my time. I'm outta here" I said and started for the door. She started walking towards me. "Touka" the old man said. She instantly stopped when he said that. I walked out the door into the night. I headed home needing the rest after this stupid night.

I stayed at home waiting for Saturday to come. If I was awake, I was most likely listening to my night core playlist. In the middle of the songs, I heard a knock on the door. It was most likely Sen Takatski, but when I reached the door a guy was there that I didn't know. "Who are you" I asked. "Eto sent me to pick you up" he said. "I don't know an Eto" I said. "I could've sworn this was the address she gave me" he mumbled. Then it looked like something dawned on him. "Takatski sent me here" he said. "First she is late then she is too lazy to come get me herself" I said. "She was busy so you will be following me and try not to be seen" He said before he jumped to the rooftop in one leap. It was daylight out here what was with this dude.

It took a whole thirty minutes of following this dude before I saw their building out in the middle of nowhere. We walked in during a meeting of sorts. The guy I followed had already put on his mask when he walked in. I didn't know why till I looked around and saw that everyone had concealed their identities. I couldn't even see Takatski anywhere in the crowd.

The crowd then split apart on the guy upfront command. "You" the guy said while pointing at me. "Come forward" he continued. I walked up there starting to get confused. I wish I knew where Takatski was. "Are you the one Eto brought here with high hopes" he asked me. I was going to ask who Eto was, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Eto was Takatski. "Yes" I said getting ready to fight. "I am Tatara" He said to me. "If what Eto said was true then we all have high hopes for you even the King himself."

After he said that to me, he dismissed me back to where I was previously standing. Apparently after this meeting was over, I was to follow him to another meeting that would discuss me joining Aogiri. It didn't take long for me to understand their objective which made me want to stick around, and enjoy the fun. Their goal was for Ghoul supremacy in other words they wanted ghouls to control the government. When the meeting was dismissed, I followed Tatara out of the room.

There were four other people with him one being the guy from earlier. One was this huge guy with blond hair. Then there was a small girl I think who was wrapped in bandages. Lastly there was a guy in a robe type thing whose mask had only a smile on it. It was kind of creepy in a way. It made me wonder how he could see. But then again ghouls can do many things that make you question their limits.

"So what did you think of the meeting about our agendas" the girl whispered to me when I slowed to the back of the group. Her voice was very familiar to me for some reason. Then I almost wanted to hit myself for not figuring it out sooner. "Eto" I asked a little unsure. I then almost tried to take back what I said because I wasn't sure if that was her name or not. "So you've already found my real name" She said "You're a smart one I'm glad I ran into you"

"A little heads up for you not to use my pen name for the real world around here otherwise bad things might happen to you" She whispered to me before I could reply we had already reached our destination. I saw the people up ahead entering a room. I watched the order they went inside the room being Tatara first followed by Eto next being smiley dude then hockey guy lastly being the "taxi guy". When I entered the room I saw that it was more or less an indoor coliseum filled with ghouls all cheering.

"So now it's time for you audition" Eto said loud enough that everyone in the coliseum could hear her. "Let's get this show on the road" I said purposely sounding cocky. "Can I have the pleasure of killing him" the guy who brought me here said. "Ayato calm down we already agreed that Yamori would be the one to face" Tatara said. "Come on let me do..." Ayato began. "Enough!" Tatara yelled. "So which one of you is Yamori" I asked letting out a yawn on purpose. "I'm going to love splattering your blood all over this place" the hockey guy said as he released his kagune. "The only part correct about that statement is that there is going to be blood covering this place" I said. The four other people hopped back into the stands. "It's a shame I would've loved torturing you too bad you have to die" he said then started to do a really weird laugh. "I'm getting bored here show me what you got" I said.

"You're going to regret saying that" he said with a crazed look in his eye. "I highly doubt that but who cares just hit me with your best shot" I shouted. His kagune hit me with his full strength which was more than I was expecting. I was catapulted all the way across the arena into the wall. I was in a hole five feet deep in the wall. I could hear boo's from the crowd apparently they though I was down. I listened more carefully then heard what I was trying to Eto's conversation. I could hear her telling Tatara that this was disappointing. I guess it's time I showed my true colors then. The only thing people could see next was a blur heading towards Yamori.


	4. Chapter 4:All roads lead back to Anteiku

**Important Service Announcement**

 **This is Half eyed ghoul reporting from the scene. Yamori had just slammed our favorite OC into a wall, but what was that blur that was headed straight to Yamori not even twenty seconds later. Let find out in the next chapter but first let me get a few things off my chest. One we don't even know the historical name of the first half eyed ghoul which I am assuming is bad so I will probably try to name him this chapter. Second I wanted to thank everyone who has viewed this story which is actually a lot more than I was expecting so thank you everyone. Third I want to make it clear this is a fanfic no plot holes are in it because it's not made to follow the exact storyline therefore making it a fanfic. Fourth I wanted to bring up the topic of submitting OC's which is taken care of with a fill out form of a tokyo ghoul OC Creation Requirement Form which is in my bio I believe if that is where I put it. Fifth I decided to put a TG quote on each chapter from now on. Lastly the quote of the chapter, Human Relationships are like chemical reactions. If you have a reaction, you can never go back to your previous state of being.**

The blur people saw was nothing other than me. By the time they noticed the blur coming out from the hole in the wall. I was already behind Yamori. The second he turned to look behind him my fist connected to his face. Yamori didn't fly into the wall of the arena like me though. I sent him straight upwards, and then I stood there and waited for him to fall back down. Sure enough like the law of gravity in a way says what goes up must come down although it never mentioned that he would be screaming so loud. Right before he hit the ground my foot sent him flying into the audience straight at Eto.

"Is that good enough of a performance for you Eto" I yelled across the arena. "Useless goon" I heard her mutter before she caught him in mid air and snapped his neck killing him. I stood there waiting to see what came next which happened to be an uproar of cheering. These ghouls liked to see bloodshed. It wasn't long till almost everyone cleared out except Eto.

"What's with the sad face" I asked. "I wish I could have fought you now" she said with what I could only assume was a sadistic smile. It was hard to tell through her bandages covering her. "You know you still haven't told me what your name is" She said. "I haven't" I asked unsurely. "No now would you like to introduce yourself properly" She said. "My name is Rasen Sorako and I am the first half eyed ghoul" I said.

"How in the world do you have so many low level ghouls with your audition process" I asked. "Well we actually don't have an audition process but you were so confident I just had to see you in action" She answered. "So who's this king that guy was talking about" I asked. "You mean Tatara and you don't get to find out that easily" She replied teasingly.

"Hmm so what do I do now" I asked patiently. "You will have to wait till we assign you a mission until then go back home and don't act strange" She said with a serious face. "Okay I'll find myself the way out if that's all" I said. "I'll be by monday to take you to get a mask." She stated. "But I already have one" I said. "I don't like that one, so we are going to get you a new one." She said while I was walking away. "Whatever sounds good" I yelled back to her.

I walked down a couple hallways trying to find my way out when I accidently bumped into a person coming around the corner. When I looked at the person, I saw a girl inside of a dark hoodie. Her hair was inside of it, but her bangs hung out showing me her hair was dark blue. She was sorta skinny, but not so skinny like Eto. She was about 5'1. Her face was hidden behind her bangs which didn't matter because when she looked up at me, I saw the mask she had on. I can only describe it as a wolf mask.

She looked back down to the ground though which made me realize that I was staring at her. "I can't seem to find my way out of here" I said. "Take a left, a right, and then straight ahead" She said. "Thanks" I muttered as I walked away. Sure enough I was out in the next couple of minutes. It was already dark, so I rushed home. When I went inside of my apartment, I noticed the blood on my clothes. It must've been from the fight. I changed into something more comfortable before deciding to go to sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. It was now sunday morning, and my life couldn't be any more boring right now. I decided to change clothes and go out for the day. I didn't have any particular place in my mind of where I was heading to. I noticed the building through as soon as I stepped right outside of it. It was Anteiku right in front of me. I was pretty hunger, so I figured why not go in. When I went inside, I saw that girl from thursday taking orders. I find it surprising she could be nice.

There was that guy with the black hair here too. I saw Touka I think her name was glaring at me. I just ignored her and took a seat in the back corner. I guess the cafe part of this place was only a cover. In two minutes, Touka started heading this way after finishing arguing with her co-worker. "What are you doing here" She asked when she reached me. "Trying to order of course" I said.

"So a coffee then" She asked. "No, I'd like two sandwiches with a " I said like it was common sense. "But you're a ghoul you'll get sick," She whispered. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I said. "Your funeral" She replied. Five minutes later, my order was ready. I watched Touka bring it to me. She sat it down then walked off quickly. As I was eating it, I saw her throwing glances at me. When I went to the counter to pay for the food, She approached me.

"How did you do that" She asked. " Do what" I asked innocently. "It looked like you actually liked the food" She said. "If I didn't know better, I would say you seemed human." She continued. "It is because you don't know better that you don't understand" I said while paying. "What the hell does that mean" She said almost yelling. "Touka" the old man said popping out from the door.

"Your answer lies with the abyss of impossible" I said. "Stop confusing me with your riddles" She told me. "That boy should be able to help you and here" I said while handing her a tip. "What could Kaneki do" She muttered as I walked out the door. When I got off the steps, two people, a woman and child, ran by me. They seemed to be in a hurry maybe because it had started raining. It sucked because I didn't pay attention to the weather, so I had no umbrella.

I didn't even where my hoodie today which was stupid. Now I was being soaked in the rain. It stopped though after a minute, and I realized it was because I now had an umbrella above my head. I looked at who was holding it thinking about saying I didn't need there help, but it was a dark blue haired girl who was a few inches smaller than me.

"You looked like you could use some help" She said. "Yea thanks" I murmured. I always tried to start off being nice to a girl it's what my mom had taught me to do. My father had also taught me though for a guy not to trust a him until I found him worthy enough. "So which way do you live" She asked me. "Do you know the Kit Apartments" I asked. "Yea" She said unsurely for some reason. "I live in one of those" I said. "Good" She said. "That isn't out of the way for you is it" I asked. "Not at all" She said.

We talked a lot on the way to my apartment. Her name was Izumi Kiyomi, and she was 15 which was one year younger than me. Her being 15 made me think of faking my death at that age. It actually reminded me off the quinques I used as a CCG investigator that were put up in my closet. I still had the suit and all. I also learned that her hair was naturally like that. In no time though we arrived at my place. I waved bye to her, but I stopped when she went two apartments down. "Not out of the way at all is it" She asked playing with me. "Nope not at all" I said going inside my place.


End file.
